


I Love You

by CAClassBeatsTXTrash



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAClassBeatsTXTrash/pseuds/CAClassBeatsTXTrash
Summary: This is one theory of how they got to the first I love you





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one shot

Gwen was sitting in her living room at 2 o'clock in the morning gingerbread curled up with her. She started thinking back on the last two months. She remembers walking on to the set of The Voice to start filming the blinds for season nine she had so much going on at home but she was determined to put a smile on and try to find some peace away from home. She remembers the exact moment Blake told everyone he needed to talk to them. He told them he was getting a divorce and by the time the blinds aired it would be official. She remember sitting there that day she felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She could not believe they were going through a divorce at the same time and he look just as devastated about it is she did. She remembers during a break him coming over to her chair smiling but is soon as he got there his whole face though he told her he was so sick to his stomach, she looked up into his eyes, and she could see the same pain in them that she felt. That is when she knew she had to tell him about her so she told him she needed to talk to him as soon as they had a longer break. She remembers seeing the shocked and sympathetic look on his face when she told him that she was going through a divorce as well but they would not be filing or announcing anything until August. They both told the other if they ever needed someone to talk to, they were there for each other and exchanged email addresses.

She remembers the first email she got for him asked her how she was doing when she replied she doing the same as he was. That is when he replied telling her the reason for his divorce she could not believe it as she read the words. Their situations were a lot more similar than she thought they had both been cheated on by the one person they trusted more than anything the person that was supposed to have their back and love them no matter what. She emailed him back her story and somehow typing it out and sharing it with someone that was not directly related to it felt good. They emailed a couple more times before they decided it was much easier just to text. They exchange phone numbers and began texting sporadically at first but soon they were texting each other every day. Before she knew it, they had moved on to phone calls and FaceTime. She would even come over to his house one night and he to hers they had spent the time talking about their heartache and watching old movies. They found themselves laughing at the movies and beginning to sharing stories that had nothing to do with their exes and what they have been through with there exes. She did not know why but she felt safe with him. She had started going to the studio and writing again. It was an answer to prayer the words started coming out of her telling her story how hurt and betrayed she was. 

She was busy making sure everything was ready for her trip to Montana. She was taking the boys for a few days just to get away and let them have a vacation; lord knows the past few months of been hard on them too. She hated seeing the pain in their eyes and the hurt and the confusion but she did not know how to fix it since she was just as confused as they were. Blake called her as soon as he landed and she invited him over. She missed him it had surprised her at first when she realize how much. When he got there that night, he had picked up Mexican from her favorite Mexican restaurant for dinner. They ate dinner talking laughing and having a great evening. When he leaned in to give her a hug before he left they lingered a little bit and he reached down and kissed her on the forehead. She had some things to do the next morning and then she was picking up the kids in the afternoon. She had finished up her morning errands and was going home until it was time to pick up the boys. Instead, she ended up calling him to see if he was free which he was. She went over to his house and they spent the rest of the morning laughing and joking and talking. As excited, as she was to go pick up her boys she was sad to leave him. When she put the boys to bed that night she went to her room and started writing she looked down at the title of the song obsessed. She just shook her head she did not understand everything was going on she just knew how much better she felt when he was around.

She had so much to fun with the boys this vacation was exactly what they needed. Her and Blake still texting every day and found a little time to FaceTime. She could not believe how much she missed him and even though she still did not understand everything, she knew she wanted to explore it. She had even written another song while there “Splash”.

She remembered the first kiss. They have been hanging out at his house having a great time; they were sitting on the couch. She does not know what came over her but, she leaned over and caressed the side of his face and lean up and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back shyly afraid she had overstepped until he grabbed her and kissed her back. His kiss was not soft at all it was full of passion and left them both breathless.

He had left for Oklahoma the next day and she did not see him for a week. When she did see him again it did not take long for the kisses to turn to something more. Anytime she did not have the kids and he was not out of town they were with each other. The make out sessions were getting more intense but they had to stop short of actually having sex. Things were great for them somewhere along the line they had stopped talking about their exes unless there had been a run-in with Gavin or Maranda had called begging Blake to come back to her.

Finally, it happen a week ago, they had started one of their intense make out sessions and before long they both knew, they were not going to be stopping tonight. They had spent the entire night making love it have been the most magical night of her life. It had never been like that with Gavin or Tony, as amazing as that was it also terrified her. The next morning when they got up and went down for breakfast, she felt the fear creeping in. See remembered the look on his face when she told him she needed a little space because she was feeling overwhelmed and scared. He left that night for Oklahoma he was spending a couple of days there before heading down to Mexico for a few days. She missed him so much she picked up the phone to call him several times during the next two days. By the time, she actually made the call and it had gone to his voicemail. She looked down and realized he was already on his way to Mexico and did not have any Wi-Fi, she would have to t wait for him to come back to talk to him.

The next morning she got up and realize she had a missed message from Blake. She opened it and saw it was song lyrics the message said finish it. As she listened to the words she broke down in tears never did she want him to think that she did not want him. He had been the thing that saved her she had just been scared. She could not wait for him to get back so they could talk. She thought about the lyrics he had sent her for two days before she finally sat down and poured her heart into finishing his song. She sent it to them right away but she knew she would have to wait until he had Wi-Fi to listen.

Blake listen to it on the plane on the way back to Oklahoma. He listened to it twice before instructing the pilot to fly to LA instead. The minute he landed, he called Gwen and asked if he could come over. So that is how she ended up sitting here in the middle of the night waiting for Blake. She heard his Uber pull up and she ran to the door and opened it. He looked at her.

"You love me?"

"Yes" she said through tears 

He reached out and grabbed her to him crushing his lips down on hers. After a couple of minutes, he pulled back and looked down into her eyes seeing the love in them.

"I love you Gwen, forever".

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments


End file.
